Morning, Noon, and Night
by Silent Scribe
Summary: A Father's Day set. Three increasingly shorter drabbles about Sesshomaru and Rin and their relationship. Will be updated throughout the day -- morning, noon, and night.
1. Disbelief and Discovery

**Disbelief and Discovery**

Kagome glared fiercely at her companion, disbelieving in the callous words. "Of course he's coming back for her! She's a child!"

"Look, I don't like it either, but we might have an addition to the group if he doesn't come back soon." Inuyasha returned. "Sesshomaru ain't got a heart."

Curled in Kagome's sleeping bag and still pretending to be asleep, Rin trembled, mouth screwed upward. Lord Sesshomaru didn't have a heart? Who was to say?

Through fluttering lashes, she glimpsed Inuyasha. He stood tall, proud, and stern; but what radiated plainly were his family's trademarks of gold and silver.

He could say plenty more than she could ever hope to claim.

--

Sesshomaru suppressed his first instinct to back away. Rin was acting strangely. First she was avoidant of him all morning, as if he were a diseased leper and she didn't know what to make of him. He'd returned for her hadn't he? Now, she avidly closed the distance between them.

Rin finally stopped trying to be considerate of Sesshomaru's personal space. She threw herself at him -- never doubting that he would catch her.

When his remaining arm firmly cradled her before she impaled herself on his armored spikes, Sesshomaru stifled an annoyed growl. Was she testing him? To see if he would protect her? When had Rin ever needed proof?

His evaluation changed when he saw that the purpose was simply to get closer to his person. Close enough that she could firmly press an ear against his chest.

Sesshomaru's puzzlement multiplied tenfold when he noticed that Rin smiled, nodding like a swordsmith who'd heard the desired ring of a tempered blade.

"It's there," she pronounced; then, with a happy little hop she bounded out of an unusually perplexed Sesshomaru's grasp to go about her day in peace.


	2. Masterpiece

**Masterpiece**

Sesshomaru stared leisurely across the garden, still contemplating the painting he let rest indoors.

Since early adolescence he had mastered sweeping brushstrokes and majestic compositions, but according to Father there was always something missing. Then again, Inu no Taisho oft doled out imponderables; "Have you someone to protect," among them. Except now, many years later, Sesshomaru begrudgingly admitted that his father may have been correct. About the painting.

Strolling inside for a second look, Sesshomaru stopped short at his drawing room's threshold.

"Rin, what do you?"

The small girl yelped in surprise. Spinning around and trying to hide the brush behind her back with little success. "Nothing!" She fidgeted. "Your painting, Lord Sesshomaru, it's really pretty."

The dog-demon cocked his head. Her preamble had to have a point.

"Yes, well, and you're an amazing artist, but…it just seemed like it needed something, you know?" Rin wouldn't meet his questioning gaze…or move to give him a full view of the painting.

"And what did it lack?" Sesshomaru leaned on his good shoulder.

"Nothing! It just needed…" Finally, uncharacteristically at a loss for words, she stepped away from the canvas.

Sesshomaru felt his lips curl.

Leave it to Rin to want color.


	3. Independent

**Independent**

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin yawned at the twinkling night sky. "What do stars need to exist?"

The dog-demon folded his arms.

"You once said the moon needed the sun to make its reflective light."

Sesshomaru nodded. Years ago, Inuyasha's wench had forgotten an astronomy text; but how did he explain that stars were made of gases he himself barely comprehended? At least the moon theory was succinct.

Rin gazed up with sleepy, expectant eyes. Rin, still small and almost fully grown. Soon she wouldn't ask Sesshomaru for every answer. He could offer one more.

"Well, perhaps someone to watch them shine."

--

_A/N: Sesshomaru and 'lil Rin...I just love the paternal aspect of it all. Not counting titles, the drabbles started at 300 words and wound down to the compact 100 above. As taciturn as my father is I don't think I could ever shorten his love. Happy Father's Day!_


End file.
